


Karen Peralta

by thatz__so__raven



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, im really bad at tags, pregnancy??, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatz__so__raven/pseuds/thatz__so__raven
Summary: Amy picks up Jake’s phone while he’s in the showerThis sux hard





	Karen Peralta

"Maybe I should join you..." Amy said while winking.  
"Babe you know how much that entices me but you just got out and we would be late for work." Amy then put on a false frown. "..but I would gladly take you up on your offer after work." Amy then smiled "I'm holding you to that." "Yes ma'am" He bent down and kissed her. "Now I'm gonna go get in the shower." After she was dressed she heard the water turn on and the shower curtain close. Jake's phone, which was on his nightstand charging began to ring. "Babe!" "Yeah?!" "Your phone is ringing!" "Answer it!" So she did. 

"Hello?"    
"Hello, this is Brooklyn Methodist Hospital, I'm looking for Jake Peralta."  
"He's busy at the moment but I'm his wife, can I take a message?"  
"Of course ma'am, I hate to be calling with this news but a Karen Peralta was in a car accident and was pronounced dead in the ambulance on her way to the emergency room, I am truly sorry."  
"What? Uh- is there- what do we have to do?"  
"Her body is at the funeral home a few blocks from here, I can send you the address."  
"Um, yes please."  
"Have a good day ma'am"

Karen? How could it be Karen?   
She then picked up her cell and dialed Holt.  
...  
...  
"Santiago?, is everything all right?  
"Good morning captain, I'm afraid not, Jake's mother... she um..." She could feel the sobs waiting to break through, she had to hurry. "... she died this morning."

"Oh my, how is Detective Peralta?"  
"He doesn't know yet..."  
"I see, well you both take the next few days off, he'll need you. Take care Santiago."  
"Thank you Sir."

Once she hung up the phone the shower was still running and she couldn't help the tears streaming down her face at rapid speed. She didn't try and stop them, she had to get it out before Jake was out of the shower.

About five minutes later she heard the water turn off and tried to gain her composure.

"Babe who was that on the phone?" Jake asked as he walked out of the bathroom with boxes and a towel around his neck. He immediately noticed the redness of her eyes.  
"Woah, what's going on?" He said as he went to wrap her in an embrace.   
"No, Jake it shouldn't be like this." She shook off his embrace. "Like what? Ames what's up?"  
"Sit down babe."  
"Okay...... you're kinda freaking me out."  
"Uhm your.."  
"Who was on the phone?"  
"Brooklyn Methodist."  
"What? Why?"  
"Your mom, she... I'm so sorry"  
"She what, Ames?" His tone became shaky   
"There was a car accident.."  
"No."  
"She didn't make it."  
"No!"  
"Jake, she's gone. I'm so sorry"  
Jake began sobbing and shaking shamelessly and Amy guided his head to his shoulder.   
They sat like this for what seemed like hours and Jake was too tired to keep crying so it be came sniffling every now and then.   
"She's never going to be a grandmother." Jake's voice was so hoarse it sounded like it hurt.  
"Oh Jake.."  
"She always wanted to be a grandmother... I was her only chance. I let her down."  
"That's not true."  
"I know, I know.. she's here in spirit and will always be my mom and eventually our child's grandmother but.."  
"That's not what I meant, well that too but Jake, I'm.. pregnant.."  
Jake lifted his head and looked her in her eyes with so much hope that she almost forgot the tragedy they just learned of.  
"You are?"  
Amy smiled and let a few tears drop simultaneously  
"Yeah, your mom, she knew.." With this confession Jake's expression became a infectious smile even if there was pain behind his eyes "...when we were out to lunch 2 weeks back she said she noticed my "glowing skin" and "shining hair" she convinced me to take a test... she was so happy Jake, so happy"   
"I bet" Jake said wiping more tears from his eyes.  
"Let me take care of you.."  
"I'm okay, I should be taking care of you, YOU'RE PREGNANT!"  
"Jake. You've been taking care of me since day one, let me take over for a while."  
"If you insist"   
They got back to bed and Jake was the little spoon all day, Amy soothing him throughout sobs and getting him glasses of water as she promised to take care of him.  
  

The funeral was four days later and that's when Amy allowed her emotions to surface while simultaneously comforting Jake, she didn't have to do all the work as the squad was all there just a few rows behind Jake and Amy.  
They were his family, even if the glue of his biological family had seemingly melted, they were his family. Always. 

 

Approximately 9 months later, after 23 hours, 12 minutes, and 47 seconds, the Peralta-Santiago household welcomed a beautiful baby girl. Cami Karen Peralta-Santiago.  

 

And they were right, Karen would always be there in spirit.


End file.
